1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patterns or designs for seamless floors. More particularly, it relates to a seamless floor covering made by laying an adhering paper, plastic or like pattern on a coated floor, wall or like substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the only way to create a seamless floor tile pattern has been to place on the desired surface a cut grid, apply a coating, and then remove the grid.